RWBY: Tinted Silver AU
by superslug2000
Summary: Cannon divergence AU, in which Ruby Rose is a part of Ozpin's web of saboteurs, covert assassins, and secret agents from the beginning. She, and a few other agents, get called to Beacon Academy by Ozpin, as he suspects that something is plotting and lurking nearby. Ruby also gets a request from Winter Shnee. Don't worry. I won't kill Pyrrha.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, not me. I do, however own this fanfiction which means the story can diverge however I want.**

Weiss shifted her seat to look at Blake and Yang "So. I believe we all have noticed that Ruby has been acting suspicious?" she announced the present members of team RWBY.

Blake looked up from her book, "yes. She tends to disappear occasionally, prrr, even when we go out to town, and often gets too our room later than the rest of us." *purr*

Yang was sitting behind the faunus, rubbing her ears, "Don't worry guys, this is normal for Ruby!" "When we were both at signal, ruby would disappear from time to time, but has always comes back okay and ready to go."

The Heiress raised an eyebrow "Oh? And you never press her about this? That doesn't sound like her obsessive big sister."

Yang moved from Blake's ears and put on a serious expression "Ruby needs to have something that I'm not digging my nose into"..."Though much of me wishes for her to be my adorable little sister forever, I also know that she is growing. There are hidden reasons Headmaster Ozpin chose her as leader, we may even learn why after four years. She's probably just lowering the local grimm population."

Blake, no longer purring, said "Last weekend, when we went to watch 'The man with Two Souls' Ruby did leave, but returned with snacks and our preferred drinks right as the previews finished, which is odd, as ruby would usually have someone else buy it. I also noticed other suspicious circumstances" The amber eyed girl narrowed her eyes, "She almost had the smell of someone who had been in a gunfight...prrr."

Yang started massaging Blake's shoulders reassuring everyone, "Whatever horrible secrets My little sis might have, couldn't be that bad. But it's already getting dark, so we should go look for her, we can ask her when we find her."

"We were supposed re discuss dorm rules to prevent Ruby from being traumatized, now that Bumbleby is cannon..." Weiss said, with a note of confusion on the last few words.

"What are you talking about? Bumblebees? cannons?"

"I don't know... I must be studying to hard without Ruby. Lets look for the dolt."

Meanwhile, the topic of discussion was working on a secret project in beacon's workshop. Ruby carefully tightened the last screw. She stepped back and admired her new design, blushing furiously. It was a 15 inch cylinder with a beautiful red color coat, matching her darling crescent rose. Extending said scythe, the red cloaked weapon enthusiast twisted the new addition onto to the end of the barrel. Ruby loaded in a subsonic round and fired it into a target on the other side of the room. Ruby was practically drooling, 'almost completely silent, but... has almost all the power!'.

Completely forgetting about the team meeting she quietly hummed "I'm off to the emerald forest to play with the grimm..."

 **60 minutes later**

Weiss Schnee brushed some of an Ursa's powdery remnants from Myrtenaster, the search for ruby was not going well. They had hoped to track ruby down using the gunshots of her sniper scythe, but it seemed that ruby was only using the blade of crescent rose. She heard someone let out a whimper from on top of a hill. 'Ruby?' thought Weiss 'My... That dolt! Probably sprained a wrist swinging that small artillery cannon – well... I guess there is a reason that scythe wielders are so rare'. Weiss started running out of the woods and up the hill, seeing ashes of various grimm.

The voice then whispered, "Mhh, oh yes" 3

Weiss stopped in her tracks, she felt something boiling within herself, her knuckles suddenly white, she rotated the cylinder on her rapier to the very rare anti-aura dust. New enemy: The one who dares to take the dolt who Weiss won't admit she loves. No one gets away with stealing from a Schnee.

 **A\N: Cliff Hanger!**

 **Because I need some time to figure out exactly what happens after "the reveal"**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction, feedback much appreciated. The grim now leave ashes behind when they die. This story is starting off in the time gap between volume 1 and volume 2, but don't worry, I probably won't kill Pyrrah. Wow, trying to figure out dialogue sure is tough.**

 **And now presenting:**

 **What really went down at the movie theater:**

Ruby Rose takes a quick look behind her and past the rows of seats, there were 2 heavily muscled men, 1 sitting near each exit, small deformities in their suit jackets suggesting concealed weapons 'We've been followed!' thought the silver eyed girl 'I'll have to be quick if I don't want my cover blown!'. Team RWBY and JNPR are going out to catch the new movie adaptation of 'The Man with Two Souls'. The Large screen is still showing previews of other movies, and Ruby decides to execute her plan. She leans close to her best friend and whispers, "... hey... Weiss!"

Weiss coolly responded, "yes ruby?"

"I'm going to find some snacks, do you... want something to drink?

The ice queen nodded "just water"

Ruby looked a few seats over to ask if Yang and Blake would like anything. The Bumbleby couple were cuddling, so the leader decided to not interrupt them.

Ruby left her seat and moved towards the nearest exit. The mercenary stood up and blocked the door, but as his mouth opened, what looked to be a small bicycle pump slid out of Ruby's sleeve, and he collapsed onto the young leader. Ruby picked up the body (easy for someone who wields a scythe that weighs her own body weight to slay monsters) and burst into rose petals. Moving fast enough that people couldn't tell that she was carrying a body, and stashed it in the janitor's closet across the hall. She crept behind the other mercenary through the other door and dragged him to the same closet. Ruby searched the bodies for a scroll and checked for messages.

'Our mission is to capture the heiress to the SDC,

The target is the one with the white hair, blue eyes, and tends

to dress with this colour scheme in mind. Be cautious, she

and those around her are top students at beacon.

When the movie is finished, we will move out from the private

theater, p4.

She is currently seeing "The Man With Two Souls" movie with her

Team: RWBY.'

The briefing continued by listing the skills, weapons, and semblances of team RWBY with some surprising new details, like how Weiss's father married into the Schnee name, Blake has a very supportive, and wealthy family with a few siblings on other continents, and Yang has hobby of beating everyone up at night clubs- to be expected. But Ruby doesn't care about these details now, what mattered was that Someone was after her partner...

 **2 minutes later**

A red cloaked reaper stepped out of room p4 with a satisfied smile, leaving 8 corpses slumped around in luxurious chairs. She went to buy cookies, jumbo popcorn buckets, and drinks. The unfortunate mercenaries' employer would clean up the mess before anyone notices.

But something was Troubling the huntress- When she first met Weiss in the "crater face" incident, and when she tracked the ice queen down during Beacon's initiation ritual, it was because protecting Weiss was part of her mission, per Winter Schnee's request of course- only uncle Qrow was drunk enough to defy her. While being near Weiss and taking out whatever might wish her harm, they had grown very close, they always went on missions together, studied together, sparred together, and even did weapon maintenance together. But Ruby's feelings have shifted, she wanted to be more than best friends.

 **A\N: The "bicycle pump" is a reference to the Welrod pistol, it's basically a suppressor with a firing pin and magazine. Of course, Ruby's custom** ** _silencers_** **are vastly improved over their real-life counterparts with the help of dust alloyed metals and the TARDIS like technology people on remnant use for expanding weapons and combat sleeves. The Ruby in this AU is a lot more in touch with her dark side, but she's not the completely sociopathic killing machine you find in stories such as "The Bloodied Rose" by TheRoman987 on fanfiction.**

Welrod: /userfiles/images/handguns/great_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The reveal.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **I do, however own this fic, which means the story can diverge however I want.**

Weiss Schnee was launching off a dust rune, but fumbled when she heard Ruby's voice, "oh Crescie… you're so warm!"3 The blush crept up Weiss's cheeks as she stumbled through the air, fantasies of a girl and a high caliber sniper scythe filling her head. The heiress landed uncomfortably on the top of the hill, aura protecting her from breaking anything. Shaking away that last image of Ruby and "Crescie" cuddling, Weiss slowly sat up.

That's when she saw it: Ursa, beowulves, nevermores, boarbatusks, and deathstalkers. Just dust on the wind, illuminated by the last glow of twilight. Ruby was crouching a few meters away, another ursa collapsed in the distance and ruby cycled the bolt, but there was no gunshot. Just a click and a faint hiss. Yang was right; ruby was only lowering the local grimm population.

"Ruby! There you are!" Weiss shouted, "You just went missing, and weren't picking up your scroll!"

"ahh! Weiss…I can" Ruby stumbled over her words.

Weiss interrupted, "No, first we will get out of here, then we can talk."

Weiss pulled out her scroll and sent a message

'Ruby was just fighting grimm. The emerald forest is almost empty.'

'That's my little sis! The PUNisher is waiting for you.'

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Getting back to beacon was easy enough; most grimm fled from Ruby's presence. A few of the stupider ones did try to stop them, but were quickly dusted by a cloud of rose petals. While admiring her skill, Weiss noticed that the young leader was still fighting like she hasn't been trying to drive the creatures of grimm into extinction for the past hour.

"Rubes. How many grim have you killed today?" Weiss interrogated the younger girl as the two of them neared the dorms of beacon.

"… too many to count" Ruby said, candidly.

Weiss looked around at the countless ash piles and said, "Most huntsmen would pass out after slaying as many as you just did. You look like you could do this all week. How do you do it?"

"You mean yang never told you? Each grimm gives me as much energy as a cookie, and if I'm slaying grimm quickly enough, I get supercharged! Kind like Nora when she gets hit by lightning!" Ruby explained excitedly.

"So, you have multiple semblances like the man with two souls? Or my butler Klein?" Weiss scoffed, "I guess that explains how you got to be the youngest student to ever attend Beacon."

"When I took down my first Beowulf I thought I discovered my semblance: 'devouring the souls of grimm'- Uncle Qrow says it's a form of magic I inherited from my ancestors… it wasn't enough to save her." Ruby trailed off, pain visible on her face.

Weiss understood: Summer Rose had this power too. She grabbed Ruby and pulled her into an embrace. Tears streamed from the silver eyes, as the high of battle wore off. She quietly cried into Weiss's shoulder for a few minutes. The Heiress backed off, holding ruby at a distance, she said, "Bring your 'BFF' with next time you go hunting, we fight the forces of darkness together, okay?"

Ruby smiled and nodded, "It's a date."

Weis turned on her heels, "Let's go, yang is waiting to barrage us with her puns."

Meanwhile, outside RWBY's dorm:

"500 lien says the ice queen is in love with your sister.", stated Blake.

"Are you sure? I'm raising the stakes. Whoever loses gets 'that'." threatened yang.

"It's on." Blake asserted, confident that she couldn't be wrong.

They were glaring at each other intensely when Ruby and Weiss approached them.

"Blake, Yang? What are you doing?" asked ruby.

Weiss sighed, "They are probably gambling… Again. Anyway, we still have things to discuss."

The four students walked into their room and plopped on the lower bunks, staring at each other. Blake broke the silence "Ruby, how many grimm did you kill?"

"I lost count in the first few minutes, I had only killed 200 by then." Ruby pouted.

Blake and Weiss were horrified, having estimated their leader's kill count at 4000.

Ruby realized her mistake. Trying to reassure the shocked huntresses ruby stammered, "Ah! Don't worry, the grimm got really hard to find as I went on, so I probably only got… 1000! … yeah."

Yang face grinned mischievously and said, "So you emptied our training grounds?"

"Yang, Please… Well, I guess nothing can stop you now." The heiress mumbled. Resigned to her fate, she fell on her back stared up at Ruby's hazardous bed.

"Sounds like Ozpin is in-"

Ruby prayed, "Crescent Rose, protect me.", clutching the folded-up scythe. Blake recovered and smiled in anticipation, having planned this with her girlfriend while waiting for the other half of the team.

"-a grimm situation." Yang and Blake finished in unison, putting on sunglasses in sync. Ruby groaned, and Weiss sighed.

Weis growled, "Now that you two have had your fun, we need to interrogate our illustrious leader."

Yang and Blake pulled off their sunglasses. Yang asked her sister "What did you invent this time?"

'I guess I was going to tell my team eventually' thought ruby. "Here" ruby expanded crescent rose, revealing a compact cylinder at the end of the muzzle. She spun it in front of her and the cylinder expanded to 15 inches.

"Is that why we it took so long to find you?" asked Blake.

"Yes. Allow me to demonstrate." Ruby said in her leadership voice. She opened the window and sent a bullet into the sky. "I wonder if this bullet will hit someone?" she mumbled

"…that was really quiet. Did you guys hear that?" said Blake, clearly impressed.

"The click of the firing pin?" asked Weiss.

Blake responded thoughtfully, "No, the blast itself- it was somehow slowed down in that container before it could leave. If there was any background noise, I probably wouldn't notice it."

"You know, I've never _heard_ of anything like this. You should patent it." Said Weiss, with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Weiss? Did you just…"

"Sis, I always wanted to know why you held yourself back at the initiation ritual." Interrupted Yang.

Ruby explained the situation while processing what her partner said, "Ozpin told me not to draw too much attention to my awesomeness because he was broadcasting the whole thing through cct. He said to let other people fight grimm." She then realized what must be true "Besides…what matters is that you are corrupting people with your puns!" the leader shouted. "I challenge you to a pillow fight!"

 **A/N:**

 **Ruby is over powered. Why?**

 **One thing that always bothers me in anime and tv shows is how inconsistent things like "Aura", bullets, and the characters' combat prowess really are (when yang got disarmed for example, Aura did nothing). So I made all the characters overpowered by scaling everyone to the badassery shown in the Red, White, Black, and Yellow trailers.**

 **I also added an expensive mixture of dust that is designed to disrupt aura (recipe is Schnee family secret). Ruby displays the most lethality in her trailer, but decided to have her fight to her full power while her silver eyes are kicking in. They only help her against grimm… for now.**

 **The reason our silver eyed warrior was able to quickly take out 10 thugs was because she was coldly assassinating them, not taking them in a proper fight.**

 **The small amount of ash I'm having the grimm drop are just the mundane compounds that the grimm are constructed of- pure carbon.**

Meanwhile in some shady, grimm ravaged town:

Roman Torchwick was giving orders to some new mercs while Cynder watched from the shadows. He spun his cane and paced before his men, "So to simplify, someone has been sneaking around and ruining our plans by killing whoever we send out. Really, whoever is doing this is eviler than us by far. Clean-up crews are expensive. Ask your questions." He ordered.

"Do you wish to recruit this person boss?" asked the one with the dragon shaped eyebrows.

"No you fool, the last group was killed while trying to abduct a Schnee so we could extort her father for dust. 'This person' is obviously too well paid to join us."

"What's in the bag" asked another.

"Good question! Here." Roman tossed them the large shopping bag. "These are normal clothes. You will need to blend in while watching suspects. Do not interact with anyone unless want to end up like the last bunch." Roman started spinning his cane in the opposite direction. "Neo will be giving you info while you are in the fiel-Ow!" Roman yelped and dropped his cane, something had fallen out of the sky and hit him. Hard.

He took of his extremely stylish hat to see a high caliber sniper bullet, sitting in the huge dent it had left. The hat had saved him from a concussion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out.

He knew only knew one person who used this type of weapon. Roman Growled "Little red, little red… Now it's personal…"

 **A/N:**

 **CRMEN as in criminal seems to be the best possible name for Cynder's team.**

 **Neo was the person that sent those detailed messages to the would-be kidnappers in chapter 1**

 **Next chapter, Team JNPR is here.**

 **If you are wondering, yes I do ship Guns n' Roses. It just isn't the best ship for a long story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **I do, however own this fic, which means the story can diverge however I want.**

"After I choked out the ursa, I set my sights on the on the giant deathstalker, it was a truly terrible beast to behold, but no match for me. I batted away claw and venom tipped tail, as he tried to devour me. When the moment was right, I slid beneath the massive carapace and used my immense strength to flip it over!" The professor droned on

Ruby groaned as professor Port regaled his unfortunate students with stories of his youth. For the few classes with port, it was interesting, but the stories got boring quickly. Even Weiss doesn't pay attention during this class, instead she studies what the professor is supposed to be talking about- grimm studies.

Ruby pulled her hood over her head and slumped on her desk, her muscles were sore from yesterday, and she needed rest for later. Weiss was going to make her study extra hard now she knows Ruby's true power. She drifted off…

The ringing bells woke the silver eyed warrior from her slumber. "It's already time? But I haven't gotten to the part where I take the king Taijitu and use it to strangle a goliath!" complained Port, in his manly voice.

The students who weren't sleeping started picking up their books and tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Ruby up looked to see Weiss observing her, smiling. "Weiss?" ruby said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

The Heiress quickly hid her smile and hauled ruby to her feet. "Just don't sleep through _all_ of your classes, dolt.", She said, coldly.

"Okay?"

Weiss strolled out of the classroom.

The rest of the day went on like normal until the time for field training came. On most Fridays, Headmaster Ozpin would catapult students into a grimm infested forests. Today, however, he was calling up two teams at a time and sending them on missions. First year students rarely go out on real missions, Ozpin setting up mock missions in the Emerald Forest. "Team RWBY and Team JNPR, please report to the Headmaster's office." Said Glynda Goodwitch through the loudspeaker.

Professor Ozpin sat behind his massive desk, sipping at his hot chocolate. He was viewing footage of Ruby slaughtering grimm, limbs flew out of the frame, rose petals and ash fell from the sky. Ruby burst in, clearly exited to go on a real mission, petals trailing behind her. 'She is so much like her mother' Ozpin thought, idly. "Ms. Rose, You left your team behind. I hope you don't plan on taking this mission yourself.", the headmaster said, bemused.

"Yang agreed to make extra cookies for whoever got to your office first. She owes me cookies." The leader bragged, unaware of the faunus sitting in a corner, reading "Howling at the moon".

"Actually, those cookies are Ms. Belladonna's. She arrived 30 seconds ago." Ozpin responded, gesturing to the corner.

'Blake beat me in a contest of speed. How?' Ruby started thinking. When Yang announced that she would make cookies for whoever got to Ozpin's office first, Blake wasn't moving. How did she get so far ahead? Silver eyes met golden "You left a shadow clone behind and snuck off. You were well on your way to this office when Yang called out the challenge!" "And considering you knew to get a head start, it's clear that you and my sister were betting again!" Ruby accused.

Blake responded "Hey, you used your own semblance." then she grinned eerily, "We will just have to _ask_ who gets cookies."

Team JNPR burst in with the other half of team RWBY, exited to go on the Beacon equivalent of a field trip. "Professor Ozpin, this is very important. Who of team RWBY got her first?" Yang questioned immediately.

Ozpin was watching the spectacle unfold before him. He interrupted the chatter by dramatically sipping his 'coffee'. "As entertaining as this may be, You eight are going on a real mission with full sized grimm so we don't have a repeat of last evening." The headmaster said, calmly.

Team RWBY was shocked, JNPR was confused. Weiss said, "How do you know about yesterday?"

"A little birdie had good sense to turn on the cameras I have in the emerald forest." Ozpin plugged his scroll into the holographic projector on his desk, showing the young hunters footage of a red cloaked scythe wielder, as she quickly destroyed everything in her path. She sent limbs flying in all directions, Crescent Rose constantly chopping like the blade of a blender.

Jaune Arc whispered, "The emerald forest… almost emptied of grimm?" he was transfixed by Ruby's graceful, violent, dance.

Nora Valkerie exclaimed, "So It's your fault we get to go on a mission? Awesome!"

Pyrrha Nikos stood next to Jaune, wishing that polarity worked on people.

Lie Ren remained silent, the bleeding of his semblance rendering him almost unnoticeable next to his teammates.

"Now that you are all here, I will tell you that this mission is the most difficult task I have ever given you, which is why I am sending in both of your teams." His voice silenced his students.

"Recently, a large mass of grimm has been sighted outside the kingdom. Usually we let them wander outside of our borders." Ozpin dramatically sipped from his cup and continued, "However, in the path of this group, are several small towns. The villagers still haven't evacuated."

"How will we help?" questioned Pyrrha.

The headmaster ordered, "Your mission is to eliminate the whole group, especially the elder grimm. Your airship awaits."

 **About half an hour later**

"We are here kiddos… Woah that's a lot of grimm!" announced the shopkeeper in his nigh unintelligible voice, lowering his craft to the ground.

Nora, Ruby, and Jaune pressed against the glass, watching the horde crawl across the plains, a dark spot on the landscape half a mile long and an eighth mile thick. The bullhead alighted on the top of the cliff.

"Now go so I can get out of here before I have to out fly nevermores! I'm not the unstoppable army I used to be!" The god of multi-tasking shouted over the noise of engines and the ramp hinging open. No one on remnant (except a certain headmaster) knew how the old man ran so many businesses, and seems to be in multiple places at once. Complete mastery over a cloning semblance? Ozpin's magic? Lots of genetically similar brothers? Lazy animators? A successful human cloning experiment? Remnant is a land of many mysteries.

"Thanks for the ride shop keep!" Yelled Pyrrah, only to see the aircraft flying away as quickly as possible.

The eight students stood at the edge, watching the beautiful vista, large grassy plains, aspen groves, and large forests. The high sun was surprisingly harsh, but the air was oddly cold at this high elevation. "So that was a thing." Stated Blake, referring to their pilot.

"So, what now?" asked Jaune nervously.

Ruby spun Crescent Rose to its full length and peered through the scope. "We do exactly what we have been training for." She said confidently, "Team RWBY and I will take the further flank; we move faster. Then we will meet in the center and take the goliath 8 on 1. Let's go team!" She stepped off the cliffside.

Yang put on her sunglasses and blasted herself off the cliff side, grinning.

Weiss called up a rune and launched herself off rune. She shouted, "Ruby! Slow down!"

"Wait! I don't have a speed semblance or gravity dust!" Yelled Blake, also taking a leap of the edge.

"Why don't you do what you did earlier today!" came the response.

"Heh… Time to practice my new landing strategy." Jaune had jumped off the cliff too.

Pyrrha shouted, "Jaune!" and leapt after him, only to see him using the edge of his shield to slide down the cliff's face, slowing his fall.

Nora cheered, "Wow, our friends have gone _completely_ crazy, let's jump after them!"

"Nora." Ren's StormFlowers sprung from his sleeves. "Let's break some legs."

 **With team RWBY at the southern flank of the Grimm Horde.**

Weiss tore her rapier from the boarbatusk's eye socket and smoothly impaled a Beowulf. A rune in the right hand was used to deflect a paw swipe from an ill-tempered ursa, who then got a triangular blade through its spine. The blasts caused by Ruby occasionally breaking the sound barrier and Yangs's gauntlets were still loud, even with aura protecting her ears. Weiss barely backed away fast enough to avoid an elder Deathstalker's claw and ended up back to back with Ruby, both covered in dust residue and ashes. The leader yelled loud enough to hear herself through her ear protection., "I will take out it's tail, and you can take out the sensor on its belly! Then we will pierce is skull using Myrtenaster when it can't find us!"

Weiss nodded, and they separated so they could dodge another punch thrown by the grimm's massive claws. She managed to flank the Grimm scorpion, but it's many legs were blocking her target, moving about while Ruby dueled its' pincers. Using dust, she managed to freeze the legs to the ground, then launched herself. Nearly scraping the ground, Weiss flew beneath the carapace and turned the 2 feathery organs into a shish-kabab that became ash, even as she rolled away.

With the Deathstalker's left legs frozen to the ground, Ruby saw an opportunity. She took it, hooking the left pincer, using her semblance to spiral down the arm, then incredible force of a gravity round carried the blade through the limb. The reaper landed on the scorpion's head, the grimm tried to stab its assailant with its poisonous tail, but she blinked forward, then spun with her scythe, sending the stinger into a random ursa. She jumped off landed next to her white-haired partner. "What next?" asked Weiss

"Now, we fly. Hold on." They held onto each other's wrist, and Ruby took both of them to the sky. They used the team attack they had practiced for use against armour. Ruby flung her partner at the head of the scorpion. The fine blade of Myrtenaster pierced through the exoskeleton with ease. Ruby landed, denting the ground, she had to immediately start slashing open the ordinary grimm.

Weiss pulled out her sword and landed next to her partner. The deathstalker was still twitching, even as it turned to ash. They continued fighting Suddenly, Yang and Blake fell from the sky, surfing the evaporating body of giant nevermore, they both skillfully dismounted and stuck the landing. "Hey sis, have you cleared the sky?" shouted Ruby over their auric ear protection.

Yang grinned, Ruby paled, realizing what was coming. "There are regular birds up there, nevermore."

Weiss sighed and repeatedly skewered another Beowulf.

Blake Interrupted, "There's something more important for this mission. Team JNPR, is missing, so is the goliath that was leading this horde!" while severing the spine of an ursa.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and dialed Jaune, now wielding her scythe one-handed.

"Oh, hi Ruby. *Ow*"

"Jaune, where is team JNPR?!"

"We are on the cliff we jumped off."

"What happened to the goliath?"

"It tried to get away, we managed to slay it, but I broke a few ribs, Ren sprained both wrists, and Nora dislocated her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can handle the rest ourselves.

Though next time, call the rest of your forces."

She hung up and continued killing.

 **JNPR vs The Goliath Grimm:**

Jaune clumsily scrambled out of the way of a charging creep. He ran forward and slashed the lizard grimm's spine. Suddenly, he heard booming footsteps, the goliath was fleeing. "JNPR, regroup! Target is fleeing!" Jaune commanded.

Ren and Nora fell from the sky, cracking the ground, and Pyrrha skidded to a halt and caught her shield. The goliath charged at some point to their left, probably to escape.

"Reinforce your ears until I signal, it's trunk can make a noise the disrupts the aura of those who hear it."

"Nora." Jaune tossed her a 2-gram vial of yellow dust "Break its legs."

"Yes sir!" Nora saluted, cheerfully.

The group started running while Jaune continued explaining his strategy.

"Ren, you come in from the left flank and start pulling off its armor, Pyrrha and I will deal with its tusks and trumpet."

Pyrrha gasped, the blonde was so awesome when he took control

The plan laid out, Jaune knew of the high risk that they would be break some bones. "Attack!" roared their leader. He felt that he forgot an important detail that would make this mission less dangerous.

Nora rushed in, crushing the vial of yellow dust in her fist and charging herself. Magnhild cracked an enormous kneecap, with the force of lightning and oak trees behind it. She grabbed another leg with her left hand, and tossed the elephantine grimm over her shoulder, leaving a massive crater. Having used the energy from the electrical dust, she suddenly noticed incredible pain in her shoulder, it felt like the joint was connected all wrong.

"I broke two legs, and my arm, now get him!" yelled Nora. She fought through the army wielding her hammer in one hand, retreating towards the cliff.

The grimm let out a soul warping rumble from its trunk, barely blocked out by aura. It could still walk, though it couldn't escape anymore. Instead of trying to escape, it used its trumpet to call more grimm. Ren jumped onto the goliath's side, and scrambled up to its back. He slammed his blades into a gap in the bony armour, the started prying off the plate. The grim shook with such force, the armour plate came off. Ren landed grimacing, he had twisted his wrists because he was focusing more aura than usual to shield his ears.

While Ren was prying at the armour, Jaune and Pyrrha where slashing and stabbing through the lesser grimm to stop them from interfering with the fight. Jaune nodded to Pyrrha, who then launched him at the creature's face using her power over magnetism. Landing sword first onto the trumpet, he had pierced the massive nose, silencing the grimm leader. The blade of the sword blocked off the nasal cavity, but the muscles still worked, and the trunk slammed Jaune in the chest, sending him 70 meters and into a tree. He felt a crack in his chest. Aura wasn't enough to protect him from such an incredible force, that it broke terminal velocity.

Pyrrha saw a white flare in the sky. That was the signal - combat is easier when you can hear. Her aura spread across her body and she continued fighting. She heard Jaune yelling "The armour is gone, finish him!" His voice was pained, every breath hurt. "We will retreat to the cliff!"

Pyrrha rushed at the goliath, threw her shield, and used it to smash into the creatures exposed spine. The shield flew back to her grasp, as the grimm slowly fell.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter three, finally complete.**

 **Jaune:**

 **Jaune is no longer General "Run in a circle!", he actually tries to strategize – though a better strategist would have called in team RWBY to help. He is also skilled in hand to hand because he grew up wrestling with seven older sisters, but doesn't have the strength or speed of other students; this is still his first year of huntsman training.**

 **The grimm:**

 **In RWBY, it is never specified what it takes to kill them, unlike in SNK where the target is the nape. I decided that the most efficient way to kill grimm is to cause enough damage their brain or spine (tails not included). It is possible to kill by making them 'bleed' to death, by losing too much black smoke, but it takes longer. To protect themselves, grimm develop bony armour or spikes on their backs as they grow stronger.**

 **A Goliath's trumpets only affect people who can hear it, It operates on similar principles as binaural beats. Resonating with someone's aura to temporarily disable it can't be done directly with sound because aura isn't a physical body part.**

 **The modification on crescent rose:**

 **Last chapter, I was made aware that I didn't explain what Ruby's gun mod does. It's a silencer, it makes the gun quieter. Use with sub sonic bullets for quiet sniping. Fun fact: In real life 'Silencer' is the legal term, 'suppressor' is the technical term.**

 **Aura:**

 **I decided that aura is not a shell of energy that covers the outside of the body, if it only protected the outside of the body, most of the characters would be dead It permeates the whole being; this would help people survive the sudden stop at the end of the fall by reinforcing their circulation, and internal organs. All students at beacon can survive a fall at terminal velocity – that means any fall from within Remnant's atmosphere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I do not own RWBY, RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **I do, however own this story**

Ren popped Nora's shoulder back into place, she, yelped, then groaned in relief, aura already easing the pain. Nora pulled him into an embrace, "Thank you, Ren." It was one of those rare moments where the overly excitable girl wasn't in some emotional extreme, but the hug was still the breath stopping hug of Nora. Ren winced, he could feel the ligaments connecting his wrist slowly rebuilding themselves. The world they live in would be impossible if not for the help of aura. "Let's get back to the fight!" Exclaimed Nora.

"Your shoulder still needs to heal, you might dislocate it again if you keep fighting." Responded Ren, unable to escape her grasp… at least being pressed against Nora's chest wasn't unpleasant.

Jaune walked past them and to the edge of the grassy cliff, hand holding his aching side. He surveyed the battlefield; the ground was sprinkled with ashes - a great fertilizer when composted. The sounds of gunshots were growing less frequent by the minute, as team RWBY tracked down and slaughtered the fleeing grimm. The four girls demonstrated skills honed over a decade. Suddenly, the distant gunfire ceased; there wasn't a single creature in the area. He turned to the rest of his group, "Mission accomplished" he announced awkwardly, having been out of the fight for the last third of the battle. He the winced as something moved in his side. Needless to say, the feeling of your bones fusing themselves together can be… uncomfortable.

Ruby somersaulted over the edge and landed, scythe still extended. She spun Crescent Rose into it's compact form, clipped it to her belt, then bowed, flourishing the blood red cloak. Jaune backed away and bumped into Pyrrha while trying to avoid decapitation.

"And that's how you hunt." Stated Ruby, cockily…"Right team?" She looked around for WBY.

"Team?"

 **Meanwhile, in the Forests near the cliff:**

Blake and Yang made eye contact, it was time to settle a bet. Yang broke their diamond formation (a formation that was already broken as Ruby sped ahead) to whisper in Weiss's ear, "We need to talk, in private." And grabbed her. They snuck off and waited, and their leader was none the wiser.

"What do you need?" Asked the Ice Queen Impatiently after a few seconds. "And why can't we discuss this with the whole team?"

"Because we need to talk about Ruby." Blake responded calmly.

"The two of you spend a lot of time with each other, even though most people think you can't stand each other. What are your intentions for my little sister?" Yang accused.

Weiss was confused. Were they worried that she would exploit Ruby's genius engineering skills for the SDC? "My intentions… I don't know what you could possibly mean. You two are the ones talking behind her back!"

Blake thought of a way to lead Weiss, then grinned.

"I'm just here to confirm what I already know. Besides being near each other nearly every waking moment, I've seen you watching her as she sleeps, and sometimes, when you are in her presence, you smile."

"What? I'm not fatally attracted to that dolt, we're just friends." Weiss shot back, icy façade melting.

"You are forgetting about my ears, I can hear your heart speed up around her, and I didn't say anything about fatal attraction."

The heiress, looked around, flustered, thinking rapidly. She decided to not be in denial _in this story, I am not a tsundere_. It would probably reduce the teasing by 70% _._ "Yes, I fell for ruby. But, was I really that obvious?"

"Nah, only to a certain kitty with a gamboling problem could figure it out." Yang gazed at Weiss for a moment, then said, "Alright, you can date Ruby, but if you do anything to hurt her, I will break you, slowly." Her eyes flashed red.

Said 'kitten' suddenly threw her sword at a nearby bush, then reeled in a large beowulf, who fell onto it's belly. The sheath was used to chop between vertebrae, ending the grimm instantly. "Don't worry, I usually win. Speaking of which, same time, same place, Sunday."

Yang went pale, Weiss rested a hand on her forehead. "You too, Xiao Long, have a gambling problem unless you find whatever _that_ might be enjoyable." "Let's hurry back to the cliff, our adorkable leader is probably looking for us."

They all broke into a sprint. "If it helps, Ruby also spends most of her time with you. I wonder why." Blake stated. Weiss processed this bit of suggestion.

Wings flapped above, and they saw a crow flying away. "I've seen that bird before."

 **A few minutes later, atop the cliff.**

WBY pulled themselves onto the top in a far less spectacular fashion than Ruby did a few minutes ago. "You're here! Too fast for you?" teased ruby.

"Blake found a beowulf after you left us behind." Weiss half-lied.

They saw the slightly disabled team JNPR, then looked at their own bodies. Highly toned muscles with old scars, bruises, and new scratches and cuts from the battle, hair and clothes darkened by ash. Yang said, "Look at us, we look like real huntresses – and huntsmen. They say grimm ash is great for clearing out skin." _It's also the secret to my hair, but I'll let everyone figure that out themselves._

Pyrrha shook the ash off her head, showing her scarlet locks. "It's good for your hair too." She explained. Everyone glanced at yang. "Ohhh"

 _I guess it's not a secret anymore._

Ruby stretched her arms, "Let's get back home, it gets cold enough to freeze in this area."

Ren sensed that the silver eyed girl seemed to have a full aura, even though she was using her semblance without restraint on the battle field. He focused his senses on the aura, filtering out a loud Nora hanging on his shoulder and the conversation. Besides the usual red of life blood, there seemed to be small traces of darkness- it gave off the same presence as grimm. These stains were slowly processed, becoming red. He would have to visit the library and see how Ruby eats(?) grimm.

 _,;/|"|\\\_

{ ]

[ }

?========+^=^[[[[[]7777777777Y****[****55 ~~~~~~lOl:D

|++ l|

OH NO /++ /

Crescie just slashed /++/

through the fabric /+ /

of narrative space time! /;,7

,;7

Ruby collapsed on the bunk after taking her shower, every muscle sore from 2 hours of relentless slaughter. At least she wasn't in as bad of shape as team JNPR, or CRDL, who ended up having to raid a massive cavern full of deathstalkers. Fortunately, everyone was still able to partake in the feast Ozpin had set out for whomever didn't die while on a mission. She dreamt of guns, cookies, chibi Weiss, and the Ragnarock that is drunk Nora.

Weiss, equally sore, but not benefitting from a full aura, was in no state to notice – or mind - that her partner was on the lower bunk. She fell asleep with the scent of roses in her nostrils.

The rest of the team pushed the door open as silently as possible. Yang, only slightly drunk, saw Ruby and Weiss, and whispered "So … cute" . She snapped a few pics with her scroll, then set the alarm to buzz so she can wake up earlier and see how they end up after moving around a bit.

Blake (also slightly drunk) was giggling, knowing of her girlfriend's antics. "I know." She whispered back.

 **A/N:**

 **Finally! I'm back! Muhaha! I hope to update regularly now that I understand more about writing dialogue. Will we ever learn what 'that' is? What will Ren learn about silver eyes? What really happens when Nora gets drunk? But more importantly, what is** ** _'that'_** **?**

 **You are free to guess what** ** _'that'_** **is. I am not sure myself.**

 **A bunch of writing for me to practice my world building that you don't need to read:**

 **Dust as I understand it:**

 **In can be used in the conventional way (a gun), charged via electricity (a huge part of remnant's technology), or charged with aura (Glynda shoots fireballs and makes ice rain by charging and telekinetically moving dust.) You can control dust more directly if it's in your own body (Hazel), can be dangerous. It is also possible to draw glyphs with the dust that amplify and alter its effects when charged. Mixing different basic types also causes different effects.**

 **Weiss's semblance:**

 **I've always wondered what she does to turn powdered crystals into glyphs, and since I'm writing, might as well establish how it works. She forces the dust to rapidly grow into a shape she desires, making it become a crystalline form. She then charges the glyph with her aura to produce an effect. The glyphs are only a few molecules thick. The semblance allows her to create runes, without having to take time to draw them. These glyphs are more powerful than glyphs drawn through normal means because they are perfectly circular, and the crystal structure is aligned.**

 **Ren:**

 **He does not have an extra ability to sense aura, everyone has it to some degree unconsciously or otherwise, but nullified by his semblance that masks his aura. Ren is just especially skilled with aura, allowing him to direct it, shape it, and sense it precisely.**

 **It's not that people can't see him when he uses semblance, rather, they can't notice him. Same situation with grimm.**

 **Apologies for the failed text-art**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Molten silver and icy blue slid open to meet, only a few inches apart, thought processes identical at that moment. They both basked in each other's gaze for a second, _Wait, what if yang sees this?!_ They both shot up and dove for their weapons when they heard the click of a camera shutter. Blake watching this, grinned. Yang started laughing and exclaimed, "Nice reaction!", having caught the dive and their stance for the deadly team attack - Iceflower.

"Delete photographs. Now." Growled Weiss.

"Or we delete your scroll." Said Ruby, shifting the barrel of Crescent Rose.

"Alright." She made a show of pressing the delete button. Fortunately, she already has backups, those are some good pictures, velvet would approve.

"This is serious Xiao Long, if my father gets a hint, I will end up getting shipped off to Atlas…" Weiss sighed, then said, "just tell no one and we should be fine.", blushing lightly.

Ruby lowered her scythe as what just happened finally processed. Her face suddenly matched her cape. "Weiss… did we? How did I end up on the lower bunk?" She asked, stumbling.

The Ice queen started moving closer to Ruby and hugged her "It's okay".

"Awww." Cooed Blake.

"No." She shot back, then whispered "Get us out of here."

Ruby picked up the heiress bridal style, then leapt out the window. Bumbleby instinctively rushed for the window, forgetting that most students at Beacon are strong enough to brush off any fall. They looked down, only to see the pavement below.

"They've gone and eloped...my little Rubysh grew up so fast."

Blake raised an eyebrow, and said "I doubt that, they are both too young to get married in vale."

Her semblance compounds nicely with her special ability as one of the fastest ways to travel on Remnant. In only a few minutes, she would be out of Vale; the laws are different outside the kingdoms."

"They are on the roof, they haven't left yet."

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░,;/|"|\\\░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░{]░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░`||^^||'░░░░░░[}░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░?========+^=^[[[[[]77777L77LV*****[****55##▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓~~~~~~~~~~~lOl:D

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░|++/|░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░|++7|░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░Crescie░is░at░it░again!░░░░░░░/++l7░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░But░this░time,░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░/++7/░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░/++/░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░she░is░silent...░░░░░░░░░/++7░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░/(0)/░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░/+`░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

Two huntresses watched at the vanishing stars, contemplating the nature of their relationship. "What should we do?" asked the scythe wielder.

"We could restock our dust and ammo, carry on like normal until it Yang stops tormenting us, but we both know that this strategy won't give either of us what we want." Stated the other one, who wielded a rapier.

"I know… Weiss…"

"Yes ruby?"

"Have we fallen in love?"

Weiss grinned, all the while blushing enough to put red stars to shame. _Go for it Weiss, Ruby wants this, I want this._ They both were watching each other's eyes. _Remember what Winter told you…_ The heiress, in a sudden rush, was at Ruby's side, having managed to push her off balance, and into a dip.

Blood rushing in her ears, Weiss leaned in and pressed her own lips against Ruby's, relishing in the softness, the warmth that spread through the rest of her body. Their auras sizzled on contact, seeming to create arcs of plasma. They stayed there for a few seconds, just reveling in the close contact. She pulled back, and took in her partner's features. She responded to the initial question, "Isn't it painfully obvious?" Then, grunting with exertion, she pulled Ruby back onto her feet. _Wow, she really is solid muscle… maybe we should forgo bunkbeds and share so those ropes don't break._

Ruby's blush was even brighter. She traced a thumb along Weiss's scar, then returned the kiss. this time it was slower, less sudden. Pulling back, she was able to calm down some, "… No one must know, right?" She asked.

It was Weiss's turn to be flustered. She had not been expecting that response. "Yes…"

"Can we still go out on dates?"

"Yes, but it must be completely hidden, our seem like we are just friends."

"Yay!"

(||)8888888(*;)BBBBBBBBBBBBB

;========/

Ozpin took a gulp of hot ch- *ahem* 'coffee'. "Don't worry girls, your secret is safe." He muttered to himself. He always checked the hidden cameras in the early morning to make sure beacon is fully functioning and had not been overrun by grimm. He continued checking in on the rest of the students, most of whom were still asleep.

(||)8888888(*;)BBBBBBBBBBBBB

;========/

"Yang, I've been thinking that we shouldn't torment them so much, they might really move to another kingdom." Said Blake.

Yang rested a hand on the door to the roof. She put a finger to her lips, then slowly pushed the door and peeped through the crack. Ruby was pulling away from Weiss's lips, whispering something.

"Shadow, what are they talking about?"

"Really, **Pun** isher? We're using our code names?" _Thank dust and ash that I'm not 'Catgirl'._

"We are sneaking about."

"Fine…"

'Shadow' listened for a few more seconds. "Ruby and Weiss, are together together, but both agree it should be a secret romance. They are planning to take each other out, and now they are heading back. Let's move", Blake summarized, not wanting to deal with the conundrum that is nested dialogue. They fled the scene.

"Take each other out…"

"Yeah, it seems they decided to die together. I'm sorry for your loss." Snarked Blake.

"No, this means that I get to give dating advice to Ruby!" Exclaimed Yang.

Blake gave an exasperated sigh.

(||)8888888(*;)BBBBBBBBBBBBB

;========/

 **A few hours later, Beacon's library.**

"Rennyy! Do we have to search this place?" pouted Nora.

"Yes Nora, if we can figure out how Ruby eats grimm, it would reveal more about the nature of grimm, what powers them."

"Can't we just smash them all?"

"I'll make pancakes."

Nora started drooling.

"You start on the left side of the Aura section I will start on the other side, we'll meet in the middle. Look for anything describing leeching, or unique auric traits. It isn't a semblance."

"For the pancakes!" yelled Nora

An inexplicable 'shhhhhh' came from all corners of the large library. _For the pancakes eh?_ Ren started searching through various books, when he found something relevant, he skimmed through the index. Nora was also working through the books at top speed; most wouldn't expect very good book skills from Nora. They are wrong. Involve pancakes and Nora is good a everything.

After half an hour, he had found literal tons of books that that had some mention of aura leeching semblances, Semblances that stole the aura from kills, there was even an off-hand mention of someone who had such a strange aura that seemed to suck in energy from everyone in the vicinity, like a black hole. But they were all abilities that took power from people. Sighing, Ren opened his scroll. Maybe the Grimm Slayer's forums dredged up something useful.

 **Grimm Reapers**

 **FlowerNinjaSenpai:** I have noticed that a huntress in training seems to go through massive- hour long grimm exterminations without losing any aura, despite dealing with the high acceleration of her fighting style and extensive use of her semblance. I focused my senses and discovered that she gets energy from every grimm she kills.

This is not a semblance.

 **UrsaOilWrestler:** She could have two semblances- the man with two souls managed to keep both semblances even after fusing together.

 **TheLegend47:** Wow your girl is overpowered.

 **AdorableIcecreamGirl:** …

 **R████████** █ **:** Look for something on heritable auric traits. Tell nobody what you find.

 **Azathoththeprimalchaos:** *angry tentacle noises*

 **AdorableIcecreamGirl:** *Evil French noises*

The forums then devolved into a growling match between mute and chaotic outer god.

Ren closed his scroll. _The internet. Sure attract strange people._ R█████████ _why is your name blocked out?_ He went to a nearby terminal and searched 'genetics aura' on its database. There was a massive tome sitting somewhere in the library titled 'Hereditary Auric Traits'. It turned out to be right in the middle of the huge section on aura.

He found the book, it wasn't easy to miss. At least 5 inches thick, on the top shelf. Nora turned the corner ahead of him, humming. "Oh, hi Ren!" she yelled. This time, an even louder 'SHHH!' sounded from the all corners of the library.

"Nora, I found something.", he whispered, "This book."

The orange haired girl pushed a sliding ladder over and climbed up. Ren looked up, then away. He really shouldn't be staring. She grabbed the book and climbed down. "Let's read then."

They flipped through the extensive introduction, explaining some basics of genetics, where exactly one can find Aura related traits. It took a whole quarter of the book, the subject matter would be interesting enough to real nerds that could understand this stuff, and the author knew to make the writing not as dry as many high level intellectual texts might be. After skipping through, they came upon a 10-page list of hereditary traits, listed alphabetically with a page number assigned to them. Most of them had the label of semblance, but a few were other abilities. The ironically named 'Kleben' bloodline, for example, has aura that is constantly slick, they are immune to friction. These non-semblance traits are extremely uncommon, and many are recessive. One name caught Ren's eye: Silver Eyes; Ruby has the silver eyes. He turned all the way to the page, a page that only had a few sentences: _The silver-eyed warriors are not creatures of legend; they are creatures of myth. Such little is known, but we do have mentions of them in ancient texts. It is said that the Grimm die when the silver eyes are upon them. Other stories refer to thos with silver eyes are born killers, that can fight endlessly against the grimm, without using all their aura._

"Wow, Ruby gets superpowers."

"Yes Nora, and you get pancakes. Let's check this out, there is more stuff in this book." _Like the Arc family._

"Even though this was just a library trip, I enjoyed this date. Boop."

(||)8888888(*;)BBBBBBBBBBBBB

;========/

Ruby stood on the top of beacon tower, watching vale, sometimes using her scope to zoom in. Where should she take Weiss for a date? After taking in the best view in Vale, she reflected on Yang's advice.

…

"Can you give me any specific tactical advice? I've heard the general things before." Complained Ruby.

"Okay my young pupil… Weiss won't be impressed by expensive restaurants, and has already experienced the best- places that you can't afford." Said Yang, fingers poised to grab her sunglasses.

Ruby braced her mind, the puns, they cometh.

"Here's one idea, though it's too crazy for a first date. Spend the night in another kingdom, you are the fastest moving object on remnant. You can even go to vacuo and enjoy dates." Yang lowered her sunglasses.

Ruby placed a hand against her forehead, turned tail, and left for the window.

"Wait!", commanded yang, she grabbed her sister's hand. "Make sure you keep your nails trimmed. Though yours are fine right now."

"Yang!"

…

Ruby Took In the view again. The best view in Vale… She jumped down to a balcony. Perfect.

 **A/N:**

 **Please,**

 **give me advice to improve my writing, thank you.**

 **Now I'm setting up for the things that will be different in my au.**

 **I'm going to use Ozpin's cane text art too cut to different scenes from now on. (It does have some temporal abilities) It's simple, and doesn't require all of those '** ░ **'** **characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **RWBY is owned and created by Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum,**

 **not me. If I did own RWBY, there would be blood on the weapons when they hit someone.**

(||)8888888(*;)KKKKKKKKKKK###############

p======/7

The tip of crescent rose was deflected to the right by a minimal amount of gravity, it's wielder slid past, leaving rose petals in her wake. Ruby Rose recovered quickly, transforming the weapon back from 'war scythe' mode as she skirted around her sparring partner at hyper sonic speeds. With the remaining momentum, she horizontally spun the scythe, forcing her opponent to blast herself back.

The horizontal spin was turned into an overhand swing that halted at the hip, allowing Ruby to fire off four shots with the 'sniper' part of Crescent rose. She raced the last shot, knowing that a force field poised to deflect bullets is useless against an object that's already on the ground.

Weiss Schnee was not so easily defeated, and recently thought up a defense against all high-speed objects, but it's untested. Her 'regular' force fields are hemispheres that have a significantly higher resistance than its surroundings. This causes objects entering the bubble to be forced into the ground. People can still enter this bubble. The new force field is a hemisphere with less resistance than its surroundings, causing projectiles (and hopefully hypersonic dolts) to be refracted upwards.

As expected, Ruby was pushed into the air… by a few inches. They both stumbled, rolled and skidded to the edge of the arena. Ruby ended up on top, but the length of Crescent Rose was useless when your opponents are close enough to kiss. Weiss tapped her partner's throat with her blade. "Like I said, I won't go easy on you, no matter the circumstances."

Ruby blinked, sensing the double entendre in the heiress's words. She stood up, pulling her secret girlfriend with her. She cracked a small smile and responded, "Don't worry, I won't hold back either." _This is how we express their feelings._ "Now let's fight right handed!" She switched so her non-dominant hand was on the trigger.

Weiss also switched hands. "Challenge accepted."

The heiress was promptly knocked off her feet. As she pulled Weiss onto her feet, Ruby said, "Yang and Blake are going off to do whatever they do when settling gambling debts, uh can we mm-" She was flustered, her cheeks getting closer to her cloak. Finally deciding on the suggestion, "Shall we get some air?" The two of them where already sparring again.

Neither of them were strangers to speaking indirectly. Ruby learned from her less – legal exploits, and Weiss grew up in the Schnee household. Sometimes, high society is downright savage with their hidden insults and veiled threats.

They were both in the bind, blade against blade. Weiss acted first, making a wind dust glyph below her partner's feet, causing the same lack of friction used in air hockey. She was able to push Ruby back and followed up with a jab. Her opponent, however, was fast. Ruby practically teleported to the side and used the leverage of Crescent Rose to perform a disarm, sending Myrtenaster behind her.

Weiss, backing away, discretely cast a few glyphs on her rapier, drawing from a small vial up her sleeve. Finally responding, she said, "I accept." Myrtenaster spun through the air, glanced off Ruby's aura, and landed in its wielder's hand.

They continued their sparring for a while, Weiss was revealed to noticeably better at dueling.

 **Trying to get in the first hit instead of fighting until aura depletion helps with those situations where anti-aura dust is involved.**

([])8888888(*;)KKKKKKKKKKK###############

p======/

 **Later:**

Ruby set down the large picnic blanket that she had borrowed from team JNPR. As she looked off the edge, something occurred to her. There were no doors to the balcony, and carrying Weiss while wall running to the top of a tower? Maybe Weiss could use a glyph... aha. Ruby remembered that anyone can manually draw glyphs with dust, it's just utterly useless on the battle field. The Schnee semblance is just so incredibly powerful because it creates perfect glyphs quickly.

The power of technology will show the way! The young huntress pulled up her scroll and searched for some very simple gravity dust runes. The theory behind runes was complicated, a field Ruby had never delved into before. Of course, all she needed was the shape, and which spots to 'charge' with aura. She pulled a gravity round and her multi tool from her belt and jumped off the balcony. There were still 2 hours before the date. Plenty of time to draw on the ground.

After a few minutes of botched glyphs that sent her flying, weren't strong enough, or simply fizzled and pushed weakly in all directions, Ruby found a rune that pushed things steadily to the height of the balcony. (Good thing gravity dust is not explosive like red dust.) After testing the dust, it's time to figure out what to bring - to the kitchen! Most people wouldn't expect, but Ruby is a skilled cook. Of course, Yang and Ren are almost godlike in the kitchen, and the younger girl is easily overshadowed.

(||)8888888(*;)KKKKKKKKKKK###############

p======/7

Blake glanced at Yang's abs, then at Sun's. Those glorious, glorious muscles. Truly, she could never pick between either of these blondes. The best part though, she doesn't have to. She took a sip of Stardust coffee.

"And then Neptune shackled the killer, and that's how we became junior detectives. We have badges, so you know it's official." Concluded Sun, taking a sip from the cup held by his tail. "So, what has your team been up to?"

"Ozpin sent us to take out an entire horde with team JNPR…" Yang and Blake quickly told their less interesting story of how they scythed through the grimm horde, leaving no survivors. "At the end of the battle, I lost a bet and must go through _that,_ and Ruby has a date."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Purred Blake.

Sun laughed. "It's not really that bad, we ended up doing the same thing last week.", he said, consoling yang.

"It's not that, it's just obvious that Ruby will sneak out to her date while we are occupied, and we won't be able to check on them." Groaned Yang.

"Who is she dating anyway?" Queried the monkey faunus.

Yang glanced around. She whispered, "Ruby is very serious about nobody knowing, they even threatened to get their weapons involved to keep the secret."

"Let's do it right now, that way we have plenty of time to spy on our leader." Blake prompted.

"Alright, let's do this." Yang confirmed, finishing her coffee.

As the trio left the café, Blake glanced up at beacon tower, and winked.

…

The sniper on top of beacon lowered her scope. _Good work shadow. Now to get Weiss…Phase 3 initiated._

(||)8888888(*;)KKKKKKKKKKK###############

p======/7

Weiss stepped into the gardens, scanning the area. Nobody. Then she saw the petals drifting to the ground. She followed the trail around some hedges and to a fountain. Ruby perched on it's edge, wrapped in the blood red cloak. Weiss tried to stem the nervousness as she glanced about, then called out, "Ruby!". But got no response. She came closer. "Ruby?"

Ruby sensed something and looked up to Weiss standing on her side. The hood fell, revealing a set of headphones. She leapt up and immediately pulled her partner into a hug. "Weissy! You're here!"

That's when Weiss heard it: - _the day we're waiting for, this will be the day we open up the door-._ "Ruby, Is that…"

"Hmm?" Ruby pulled down her headphones, allowing Weiss to hear it clearly. _-_ _your absolution;  
Hope you're ready for a revolution_ _-_

 _I thought she was a classic rock person?_

"Let's go." Said Weiss.

"Follow me."

The pair left the garden and approached the tower. Ruby activated the rings of black powder she had left on the ground, steadily pushed them upwards- like an elevator.

"When did you learn how to use dust?"

"…I make my own bullets…"

"I mean- when did you learn _Glyphs_?"

"Just now! You just have to *technical explanation on various shapes, frequencies, and line widths that go into glyphs*"

 _If only that dolt (genius?) payed attention in class, she would be unparalleled._ "Hmf. You are going to have to spend a lot more time using glyphs before you can say you know anything… Time you should spend studying."

"Ah, we're here.", said Ruby as she hopped off the force elevator. Weiss followed suit, used to invisible platforms. The 'balcony' was more of a wide ledge that circled the tower, as it didn't have any railings, or doors. A basket lay in the center of a blanket.

"Are we allowed up here?"

"Shh, look."

The kingdom (Roughly the size of Egypt) lay before them, from the villas in 1st class district, the internal forests, to the walled off ruins. This is a view few have seen before; a view Ozpin regularly takes in with 'Coffee'.

"Thank you, for showing me this…"

Ruby was adjusting the scope of her rifle. "Look through the scope, we can see everything that happens from up here!"

Weiss was intrigued. She lay down next to ruby and peered through the scope. "Oh, there's the rest of our team- they seem to be searching for us. Ah, a white van full of guys wearing masks. Ruby, it's time to do our job." She rolled over, allowing Ruby to take the shot.

Ruby held up a few rounds "Cold Thorns."

In response, Weiss bound destructive 'drill' glyphs to the bullets with a quick motion. "Don't forget their getaway car."

Ruby deployed her silencer. After making the proper calculations, a click sounded from the chamber, and a bullet sliced the air. After a second, it made contact, leaving a gaping hole through the engine block. The driver dove out of the van, but there was no explosion. The bolt was pulled back, and another shot disabled the sports car that rolled up to the entrance.

"You're beautiful." Weiss pulled Ruby towards her.

([])8888888(*;)KKKKKKKKKKK###############

p======/7

Ozpin walked around the curve of a balcony, 'coffee' on hand. Then he saw Weiss on top of ruby, a cookie clutched in her hand. They seemed to be Sharing - mouth to mouth. He calmly observed,turned on his heels, and strode away, concealing his footsteps. On the other side of the building, he chuckled. _And Goodwitch wonders why we don't have separated dormitories by sex. People often forget about Remnant's bisexual majority._ He drained the cup. _I expect that Weiss will release her emotional repression that has gone as far as to affect her growth. She also the one who can make Ruby study. I ship it._ He finished his cup with that thought.

 **A/N:**

 **So, it turns out that Romance isn't really my specialty. That's why I got stuck, then forgot about this story for 2 months. To be expected, as I never even met someone that I'm 'interested' in. It even got to the point where I faked having 'crushes' to get my parents off my case- A lot simpler than explaining philosophy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I do not Own RWBY, or Nora would get to break legs.**

Smirking, Roman Torchwick walked the mech into the parking garage. Recently his schemes had gone awry, all because of one girl. Now he had the chance to destroy the source of his trouble, as she could never touch him, or his hat, in this machine. The mech had 4 machine guns mounted on its shoulders. A powerful energy shield was able to deflect anything. There were also two arms mounted with blades for close fights and plasma blasters.

Team RWBY + S took cover behind a few badly mangled cars, avoiding a barrage of machine fire. It's forcefield was stronger than Aura, deflecting any manner of punches, blades, or bullets. It didn't seem to be running out of juice anytime soon. "Any Ideas?", asked Blake.

Ruby peeked over the cover using the gleaming surface of her blade. "It don't think it can reach someone who was clinging on its back, and the end of it's guns would have to be exposed."

"He's charging us, run!" commanded Sun, used to calling the shots as leader of SSSN.

While everyone rushed to another column, Ruby destroyed the end of one of the enemy's guns with a quick shot. _Three to go_. The mech stopped rushing, causing it to skid past them. Roman spun the torso, spraying globs of plasma. Weiss felt the intense heat of the plasma as it passed 3 feet in front of her, an untrained person would have had painful burns. Holes were melted into the concrete floor and the nearby pillars. "Umm… Yang? Your hair." She said, pointing at the yellow locks, a stray bullet had clipped a few.

"You…I don't care if you have the perfect defense," Golden flames rose from her skin. "I will kill you with the inside of your own armour." Yang launched herself through the air and flew feet-first into the mech. Using internal gyroscopes and metal arms, the mech righted itself while taking punches.

"While he is distracted, I know how to get past the energy shield.", whispered Weiss.

"Yeah?"

"It's like shooting at water, it puts up more resistance the harder something hits it. Things that hit hard enough to damage the body are easily stopped, while things that are going slow enough to get through the shields can't damage the body."

"Like in Dune?"

Blake's reference was lost on them.

"So, if we had Nora we could have her toss it into the sea?", said Sun.

"Yes… Or" Ruby was looking at the bullet riddled stack of cars "we use battery acid."

"No. I have glyphs hot enough to melt steel. Just hold him down while I slowly push one through that armour."

"Let's go!" yelled Ruby, voice already deepened by the doppler effect. She sped between mechanical legs, causing them to almost lose balance. Roman remained calm, using all weapons at his disposal while exchanging punches with 'blondie'. Piloting - the skill that got him so far in the underworld.

Blake went straight for the guns, using clones to take the few bullets that would have hit her. She rapidly closed the distance, then vaulted onto a mechanical arm and used Shroud to hack away the unprotected ends of the guns. Since they were still firing, the barrels burst, pelting Blake with shrapnel. She hit the ground running, having to evade the slower plasma bullets.

With the guns out of commission, Ruby and Sun used their weapons with intent to trip the mechanical legs. The flexible Ruyi Jingu in three-piece mode and the hook of crescent rose were sutible for the task. Finally, Weiss saw an opening and made a thin layer of ice. The mech slipped onto its back.

Roman realized he was trapped. Both blondes had him pinned, black and red had guns trained on him, but the worst was snow white. The heiress was lowering a glyph that glowed white hot. They planned melt a hole in the windshield- and where will the molten glass land? The glyph was inches away from the glass when he punched a button and put his hands up. The cockpit hinged opened and Roman threw his hands up.

"I surrender!" _Neo, I leave it to you._

Blake shrugged and began tying the criminal up with extra ribbons. "You should read more books that aren't _A Clockwork Orange_.", she whispered.

([])8888888(*;)KKKKKKKKKKK###############

p======/7

After a few minutes of being walked at gunpoint, he felt the familiar touch of the one he trusts most. Shrouded, the ribbons silently, invisibly, hit the floor, leaving only an image. Now it's time for his lines-

"You know, I would love to see the looks on those 'activists'' faces when they hear about this interracial polyamorous tripling."

Yang gave a rough shove and growled, "Move."

"Although, the pairing I'm interested in is between you two…" Torchwick nodded to Ruby and Weiss. Of course, he is already strolling away, fusing his ventriloquism with Neo's illusion to cover the escape.

Weiss and ruby look at each other and nod. Crescent rose rises, blade a silhouette against the broken moon. It halted.

The heiress had raised her hand. "Wait, he may have told others. Are the blades at the bunker sharpened?"

"Feather edged, as always! Do we have enough salt?"

The criminal's blood chilled, despite his real body being 50 meters away. The real thing, or a good act? Is this why Cinder is interested in this group?

"We're going to use dust this time, the pain is reputed to be exquisite."

Sun, Yang, and Roman looked horrified, Blake didn't react at all. Then Yang whispered, "Wha… What are you two doing on your dates?"

"What do you three do to settle gambling debts?", Weiss launched back.

Roman grew increasingly nervous over the conversation, and the illusion suddenly shattered, then dispersed. "Huh. He literally broke from a little fear…", said Ruby.

"No, he's over there. We can talk about you being psychopaths later." Sun pointed out.

The group pursued, but Torchwick stood there, next to a short woman with brown and pink hair, a parasol, heterochromatic eyes that seemed to shift colors, and a smirk unrivaled in its confidence. Yang gave a full powered punch, only too pass through the would-be concussion victim.

After a the barrage of punches, cuts, ceased, the Illusion said, "I would like to invite you to join us, seeing as at least two of you are killers who enjoy torturing people. Really why are you even on the 'lawful good' side of things. Let's go Neo."

Neo then pulled a sign out of nowhere, We leave you to consider, adieu, before shattering the illusion.

"Split up!" shouted Ruby, before seeming to teleport into the sky, still abusing the sound barrier. She sighed. Roman Torchwick, is deserving of respect, simply for his ability to get away. Whose semblance is creating these illusions? Likely 'Neo'. She should have brought Zwei, he would have been able sniff them out, even if they are invisible. She noticed Blake perched on some metal railing, then had an idea.

"Hey, Blake, what do your senses tell you?"

The faunus stared back with a deadpan expression. "You flatter me, my senses are only 2-4 times better than yours, I'm not a cat."

After searching everything within a kilometer, they regrouped.

"So, care to explain? Torture?"

Ruby started chuckling to herself. "Even you bought it… Our act."

Weiss explained "We were actually going to use the technology in the local Schnee panic bunker to brainwash Torchwick to tell us everything, then wipe his memory of the nature of our relationship, using more brainwashing."

Blake burst out laughing. "Were you also going to reprogram his personality to make him a functional member of society?"

"The technology is there, but neither of us knows how to use it to that extent… Blake?"

"This is too good. heheheh"

 **A/N:**

 **Who gets the literary references?**

 **Fun fact: In the trailers, Ruby has been calculated to reach Mach 8, using the fall of bullet casings to determine in-world time to use in calculations instead of screen-time. It just so happens that when adding melee weapons to a fight, speed becomes the most important attribute.**

 **Schnee Semblance: The reason It's modified in this story is because in the very first episode of RWBY, Glynda uses glyphs, even though her semblance is telekinesis. My idea is that Glynda uses telekinesis to manipulate the dust into the shape of a glyph.**


	8. Note

if you are wondering where the next chapter is, I've actually been writing an original story.

here is that story:

 **myworks/146498018-wandering-khaiosi**


End file.
